


Lies

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413322
Kudos: 11





	Lies

Thankfully, your trip to the store was quick, as you knew what type of shoes he preferred, and there was no need to browse. You also grabbed some men’s body wash and shampoo, figuring it was the least you could do. You were dreading that night when you went to bed. Once you were alone, and the house was silent, you would break.

* * *

Sam was the first one up that afternoon, making his way to the kitchen just after one. Yawning, he looked around, feeling weird. It was still hitting him. He had a kid- who was much closer to being a teenager than just a kid. While he understood why you did what you did, it was killing him. He wanted to have a serious talk with you, soon, sans Dean. Having him around did nothing to make it easier.

Opening the fridge, he sighed, honestly not that hungry. He shut it, debating on going back to bed, or what. Finally, he got curious. Moving quietly through the rooms of the first floor, he found himself in the living room.

His hazel eyes took time soaking in each picture- Hunter blowing out the candles on his last birthday, Hunter ripping open presents on Christmas, beaming, a frame with all his school pictures, and his newborn picture on the middle, each one adding to the pain he felt. His eyes watered and he let out a breath. The very last one he saw was the worst- a younger you, lying in the hospital bed, holding a newborn Hunter. You were looking down at him, lovingly, your hair slightly messy, the flush still on your cheeks, and a sheen of sweat on you. And you were still beautiful.

But you weren’t _his_ , and you never would be.

The urge to hit something took over, making his jaw clench. He couldn’t have you, he wasn’t there to raise his son, he wouldn’t be there for his first day of high school, or his prom. He wouldn’t be there to see him graduate, either. Milestones that he’d be far from- just to keep him safe. It killed him, but he knew that’s what he needed to do.

After you’d picked up Hunter, you made your way home, not having said much since he got in the car. It was your son that broke that silence. “He’s my dad, isn’t he?” He asked quietly, watching your profile.

That wasn’t something you’d expect him to ask, and it hit you like a train. Sniffling you wiped your cheek and nodded. “Yes, baby.” You glanced at him in the rearview mirror for a second.

“Why’s he here now?” He inquired, way too curious for his own good. “You never talk about him.”

This was going to be a very long night. Sighing, tried to compose your thoughts, just minutes away from your house. “I needed his help with something.”

Hunter nodded. “With what?”

“Something you don’t need to know about, Hunter.” Your voice was firm, trying to end this line of questioning. Hunting was a life that you never wanted him to know about, and were trying your best. “Worry about being a kid, about homework, and video games, okay? Let the adults worry about the boring stuff.” Hopefully that appeased him.

* * *

Sam and Dean were in the living room when Hunter came in, backpack over his shoulder. “Where’s your mom, kid?” Dean asked, furrowing his brow.

He sighed, stopping at the bottom stair. “In the car. Crying.” Without waiting for a reply, he jogged up the stairs to his room.

They looked at each other worried, wondering if this was hitting you harder than you let on. “Go on, Dean.” He sighed. “Do the soulmate thing.”

“She _hates_ me, Sam. If the ‘soulmate thing’ can’t make her like me, I doubt me going out there will comfort her.” Dean groaned, putting his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. “Wait, why didn’t you ever ask Cas to look for her?” He looked up at his brother. “He could find anyone.”

Sam smiled sadly. “I did.” He shrugged. “He told me she must have warded herself against angels.”

“I lied.” Cas popped in, looking between the brothers.

“ _Now_ you show up?” Dean glared at him. “Couldn’t pop in earlier?”

Cas sighed. “I was busy, Dean.” He informed him.

Sam shook his head, looking at Cas funny. “What do you mean you ‘ _lied_ ’?”

“I was there when Hunter was born. We had…an _arrangement_. I’d only spoken to her once before that day, and I haven’t since.” He began. “I had found her, and we spoke at great length about everything. Dean, the soulmate bond, Sam, her then unborn son, hunting, and more. She was terrified. It was then we agreed on a course of action. The day he was born, I came to her. I thought he was a beautiful child. While he slept, I did the same thing to her ribs that I did to yours.” His blue eyes looked around. Spotting the picture of you and a newborn Hunter, he smiled and moved to it. “It seems I was even partially in the picture.” He chuckled seeing his arm.

“You _knew_?!” He yelled. “You knew where she was this whole time? You knew I had a son? And you couldn’t tell me?” He was livid. “All that time that I was worried sick that she was dead somewhere, or that some demon got their hands on her- not once could you have told me?” Sam was so angry that he was tearing up.

Hunter was at the bottom of the stairs, having changed. “Who’s that?” His eyes were locked on Cas.

Cas looked at Dean. “I feel it’s best you go comfort her. You are her soulmate.”

“She hates me.” Dean groaned again.

“No, she doesn’t.”

“She said she didn’t want to explain to Hunter why we don’t always get along. I’d take that as us having some serious issues…” He hung his head.

Cas sighed. “Because she’s scared, and fighting it. Now go out there before I snap you elsewhere.” He threatened, looking up as Hunter slowly made his way to the living room. “Hello, Hunter.” He smiled.

* * *

You were finally getting out of the car when your front door opened. It was Dean rushing out to you, making you furrow your brows. “Dean?” You hoped it wasn’t too obvious that you’d been crying.

Dean simply pulled you to him, holding you close. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He breathed, one hand on your back, the other on the back of your head. “Hunter came in telling us you were in the car crying. Sammy told me to come out here, but I thought you hated me.” His voice was soft.

Putting your arms around him, you gripped his shirt and cried. You’d worked so hard to keep your son from this, and now, here it was. “I’m scared for him, Dean.” You admitted. “I’m so scared.” You didn’t have to say anything more, Dean knew exactly what you meant.


End file.
